The Veiled One
by ilover145
Summary: In a world where almost 99.9% of the world's personifications are female, a nation with a dark past that not even France knows appears in the World Meeting.
1. Names

**Title: The Veiled One**

**Summary: Since America's independence, England never showed up in the meetings in WWII or in the World Meetings. Until now…**

**Alright, here are the names of the female nations, in case you don't know. I only have a selected few, so don't be mad when you see the list.**

**Disclaimer: Am I Himaruya? No. Do I own Hetalia? NO! All names here are from Hetalia Archives. **

**Warning: Possible misspelling of names, OOC.**

* * *

**Bold- nation names**

Normal- human names

* * *

**France-** Francoise Bonnefroy

**Italy-** Feliciana Vargas

**America- **Amelia F. Jones

**Canada- **Madeline Williams

**Russia- **Anya Braginskaya

**Germany-** Louise Beilschmidt

**China- **Wang Chun-Yan (English: Chun-Yan Wang)

**Japan- **Honda Sakura (English: Sakura Honda)

**Prussia- **Julia Beilschmidt

**Romano-** Lovina Vargas

**Spain-** Isabella Fernandez Carriedo

**Austria-** Sophia Edelstein


	2. Prologue

**Me: Okay, I know I promised to write the story from your poll results, but I was so busy with school that I forgot that I still had Seas of Roses and The Veiled One to finish. **

**Arthur: Not to mention your escalation of grades that caused you to temporarily abandon everything in order to earn a B in Math.**

**Me: It worked, didn't it? Anyway, this is the first chapter of The Veiled One and I'm warning you right now; England will be a bit OOC here and I might make some AU in this. Hey, it's Nyotalia, it's to be expected. Now, disclaimers!**

**Arthur: ilover145 does not, in any way, own Hetalia. If she did, she'd make me the main character instead of Italy.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

In a Universe, there are several worlds that exist. Some cross-over, some stay in one place and some are left alone. In the Hetalia Universe, thousands of worlds exist; one is the canon world, the other the Nyotalia world, another being the Cardtalia world and the world we'll be exploring; the mixed world.

This world is a very surprising one. Where all of the nations are female, not even one is a male.

Of course, this was a lie. A lie that only Canada, America and France knew the truth behind it. This lie was created for the very purpose of respecting a fellow nation and loved one's wish; a lie forged from betrayal, love, anguish and pain.

And little did the world know, this secret shall be revealed to the world soon.

* * *

**And…done! This is my first try on romance so construct criticisms are very much welcomed with open arms. **


	3. The Beginning

**Me: And here's to chapter 1 of TVO. **

**Arthur: What about Seas of Roses and your Reading novelette as well as your newspaper article?**

**Me: Eh, I can always do that later.**

**Arthur: 2****nd**** Quarter is a short ti-.**

**Me: **_**Anyway**_**, major OOC here concerning England as well as genderbent countries. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Rain poured heavily as two people faced each other, both holding weapons of war. On the left side was America with her troops behind her. At the other side was England, alone and with no troops to support him._

"_There's nothing you can do, England!" America yelled. "From now on, I'm free!"_

_The man in front of her said nothing as he simply charged at her. Startled, Amelia was helpless as her musket fell a few feet away from her with England's own musket aimed at her forehead, ready to shoot her at any given time._

_Minutes ticked by and with bated breath, America watched as the British Empire lowered his gun, his bangs covering his face as he spoke the one word that would forever be engraved in her memory._

"_**Go**__."_

_And with that, America left. As she left, she never turned back and never saw a single tear slide down on England's cheek, camouflaging in the rain._

* * *

The World Meeting was in its full course, but sadly, the occupants were not paying attention.

As usual, all 195 female countries talked, gossiped and chattered; not minding the fact that they had strayed from the purpose of the meeting. Even Germany herself had strayed from the purpose of the meeting.

But today may have started like the usual routine, the rest would forever change.

* * *

A man, 19 by mere appearance, stood in front of the door where his life would forever stay upside-down.

He sighed. Why was he here again? Oh right, because his government had decided that it was the perfect moment for him to mingle with other countries again. Something he hadn't done since America declared her independence.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, not knowing of what this action would do to the entire world. Literally.

* * *

Silence reigned upon the conference room as the door opened to reveal a man, feeling the all-too familiar feel of one of their own radiating from the man.

America dropped her hotdog, Canada's eyes widened and France felt relief and happiness spread all over her body at the sudden entrance of the man.

"It's good to see that you again, _mon ami_." France greeted pleasantly.

Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. "You know him, France?" Italy asked.

"For a long time now." Replied the country of love smoothly.

America looked at the man and took a moment to look at his eyes before feeling the emotion called regret within her and her eyes misted as she spoke the name that she hadn't said in a long time.

"_England…?"_

* * *

**And there you have it, folks! That's the first chapter and don't get high hopes for it yet since I only did this at 12 in the morning, so it's probably pathetic. Well, *yawns* _magandang gabi sa inyong lahat! (good night to all of you!)_. I wanna sleep; I still have biking tomorrow and Brain Train in the afternoon. I hate 6th grade..._  
_**

**Constructive criticisms are welcome, people!**


End file.
